Falling into love reposted
by Hyde
Summary: Ginny and Draco are falling into love. well ginny does most of the falling. Neville is a littler different, new chapters, read and review. Please become my bata reader
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story they belong to J.K. Rowling, except I own the plot. A/N: this is my first fan fic so go easy on me, plz read and review I would like to know your thoughts, and sorry for some of the errors.  
  
Falling into love  
  
  
  
Driving on the Hogwarts train Ginny was entering her sixth year. She was sitting with the 'Dream team' Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They were busy talking about what this year (their last year) and what will happen.  
  


"Harry do you think the chamber of secrets will open again, or maybe Voldemort will try to come back again." Ron was asking while sitting beside Hermione across from Harry and Ginny. They were in their usual car, the last one. 

"Honestly Ron, you think the Chamber will be opened again?" Hermione retorted. They kept on arguing Ron throwing comments about Hermiones hair and her constant studying and not spending enough time with her friends. Hermione was stating that Ron was always inconsiderate, he didn't study enough and that he never cared about her. Meanwhile Harry was trying to break them up before Ron touched a nerve and Hermione cursed him with warts or something. 

"Typical." Ginny said with a huff and got up to leave the car, what was most typical is that nobody even noticed her leave. As she walked in to another car near the middle of the train somewhere she noticed it was empty. She sat down, in a sour mood; she started talking to herself. 

"I don't even know why I bother, I bet if I had warts all over my nose they would still ignore me as if I was wall, but at least if I was a wall they would have to look at me sometime. I can't even understand why I had that crush on Harry anyway, he is just the 'boy who lived' ooooooooh I hate them, hate them all." 

"Feeling sorry for your self little Weasel?" the famous drawl of Draco Malfoy sounded from across her in the car. 

"Shove off Malfoy." Ginny said angrily, 'what the heck is he doing here?' she thought. 

"That would be a good idea expect for one thing I was here first and if anyone is leaving it is you." Draco stated in one of his best drawls, and a good smirk to top it off. He could tell that she was getting angry and she looked cute when she was angry. The tips of her hair looked like they were on fire and her face flushed a little leaving a nice tint of pink on her checks. Her lips were cherry red and very glossy, she reminded him of a character in one of the muggle movies, snow wet or white, something like that except her hair was not black. 

"What are you staring at?" The angry tone in her voice brought him back to reality. He looked up into her eyes, noting the big brown circles looking back at him with fire emitting into then just a little bit, not a lot and you wouldn't have seen it unless you were looking for it. Draco had never really noticed this Weasley she had always hid or turned in the other direction when she saw him. Now looking at her she had grown quite beautiful, her curly red hair was down to her middle back and a lot of her freckles had faded into her skin and she had grown nice curves, that even her old handme down robes couldn't hide them. 'Wait what am I thinking this Is a younger girl and a Weasley at that, well a really cute one, stop it, stop, STOP IT DRACO' 

"Just your disgustingly dirty old robes." He emphasized old. 

"Well at least I don't have to make fun of people the be accepted in the Slytherin or in any house." She spat back. 

"I don't have to I just want to." He jumped up with that and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to shake her.'what is she doing to me I never loose my cool?' he almost shook her but stopped, maybe because of the fear in her eyes? Or because she looked so beautiful with her hair in her face, it had fallen out of its loose ponytail. What ever it was she noticed something different about him, it showed in her eyes. 

"Just like daddy, I see." She said gathering her sense of stability. 

"I am nothing like my Father, you should remember that little weaslette." With that he threw her out of the car and slammed the door in her face. 

"I don't know what this Weasley is doing to me she looked at me as if she knew my past and how I feel, I don't understand why I was unable to hurt her she was just so beautiful, god Draco I can't believe your falling for Ginny, a Weasley. I wonder if she has nice legs? Good god I don't want to think about it right now, but I am glad she doesn't like potter any more." Meanwhile outside Draco's car a little Ginny was gathering her thoughts. 'I don't understand him, he can be so confusing at times, when he was holding me it looked like he cared even just a bit.' 

"Miss you should get into your car the train is about to stop." The lady with the trolley said, and pushed Ginny back into the car with Draco. 

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco drawled 

"Stuff it, the trolley lady pushed me in here." Ginny said standing in front of Draco on the opposite end of the car, while looking venomously, it was a look that made Ron quiver before. 'I never knew she could look like that' Draco thought. 

"If you keep looking that way your face will stick in that spot." Draco replied smiling a little, and hating himself for it because just then Ginny saw his smile and she smiled back her eyes lighting up. 'Draco looks good with a smile on his face instead of that smirk, and his hair like that, wait did I just call him Draco?' Draco's hair had fallen out of its slicked back position and hung loosely in his face making his sliver eyes shine. 

"You're the one to talk, your always wearing a smirk. Why?" Ginny said smiling. 

"That's none of your bussness." Draco said pushing his hair back in place and returning to his spiteful self. 

"Sorry it's just that I…" Ginny was interrupted by the sharp jerking movement of the train stopping and she found herself being thrown onto Draco. The train reached a full stop and a shocked Ginny looked at Draco only to find he looked as puzzled as she. Draco felt strange with Ginny on top of him but regained his thoughts quickly he pushed some of her red curls behind her ears and put her on the seat beside him. As soon as she was off him he got up and left leaving an even more puzzled Ginny behind in the car.  
  
* * *  
  
Once off the train Ginny noticed that it was raining, well no actually it was down pouring. Ginny rushed into one of the carriages and found herself once again with the 'Dream Team'

 "Great," Ginny mumbled to herself "I bet I was better off in the rain." 

"Hi Gin." Hermione said sitting beside Harry, with Ron beside her. 

" Hey." Ginny said in her usually cheerful voice. 

"Sure is raining outside isn't it?" Harry said. 

"Yeah I bet it's a sign, Maybe snuffles is going to visit, or Snape croaked." Ron replied in a joking matter. 

"Honestly Ron, If Snape died it would be sunny not rainy." Hermione shared in her 'matter of fact' tone. The three all laughed the rest of the way to the castle and Ginny forced a few laughs, but secretly wanted to run far and fast.  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the Great Hall the ceiling looked like it always did bewitched to look like the night sky, although this night was miserable, Ginny felt more lonely than ever and the sky seemed to match her feelings. 

"Hey Gin, you can sit by me if you like?" It was Colin one of her best friends, well actually her only friend, she was glad to see him and tried to show it by putting on a big smile. 

"Thanks Colin, how was your summer?" Ginny asked politely 

"Well my mom and day took me to Romania and then we went on to bla, bla, bla etc." Colin was telling his whole summer like he was writing a book a very boring book Ginny noted. Well at least she enjoyed his company. Colin and Ginny had always been friends ever since Ginny and that thing with Tom Riddle Ginny hadn't been able to make many friends, although Ron had always told her that she was his friend she couldn't help but feel ignored when she was around them. 

"So I said that, right Gin? Gin? Are you ok you look a little distant." Colin brought her back to life. 

"Oh yes I'm fine." Ginny stuttered as she busily tried eating, she had just been staring at the Slytherin table for 10 minutes. 

"You look tired." Colin piped up looking as if he had just discovered the Telephone. 

"Well I am a little so I think I will go to bed for a while, see you tomorrow Colin." With that Ginny left the Hall and proceeded up to the Common room. 

"Password?" the fat lady asked 

"Umm." Ginny just realized that she didn't know the password she forgot to ask Hermione before she came up here. Grumpily she wandered down the Corridors back to the Hall only to bump into Draco Malfoy. 

"I see, you seem to be bumping into me a lot lately Weasley." Drawled Draco 

"Shove off Malfoy." Ginny started to push her way through him because she soon realized that this was a mistake, he was a lot stronger than she was and he held her wrists tightly. Not tight enough to hurt her, but tight enough to hold her. As much as Ginny Squirmed she could not get free of his grip. 

"My my we are angry tonight." 

"My my we are aggressive tonight." Ginny retorted with the same tone as him, which to idea got him off guard but not enough to let him loosen his grip on her. 

"Did any one ever tell you how beautiful you looked when your angry?!" Draco stated while staring into her eyes, she was confused, he could tell. While she was weak Draco took this opportunity, he leaned in close to her his lips almost touching hers. Ginny thought 'oh no he's going to kiss me.' she closed her eyes, almost as if he was reading her mind Draco leaned forward and tilted his head to come to her ear and whispered 

"Thought I would kiss you?" and nibbled on her ear lobe, Ginny tried hard to stifle a moan that was in her throat. 'Aha' Draco thought 'She's sensitive there'. As it came and left in a second, Ginny opened her eyes and Draco was no where to be seen. She continued down to the hall to see Hermione, with a silly Girlish grin on her face.  
  
After Ginny got back to the common room she went up to her bed changed into her pajamas and pulled the drapes around her bed. Falling asleep with that grin still on her face Ginny went into a dreamless Sleep and telling herself not to fall for Draco.


	2. need to ask you a question

Kiss me?  
  


Ginny awoke early the next morning with a sad look on her face, she had officially convinced herself that she did not like Draco and he was trying to make her year miserable. Ginny yawned and stretched as she got out of bed. Her tummy rumbled and she decided to go down to the great hall and get something to eat. She got out of bed and put on an emerald green sweater with black slacks under her robe. She brushed her hair and it went really frizzy, not as much as Hermiones though, she grabbed a black ribbon and put her hair in a loose ponytail on the back of her neck. When she was fully dressed and awake she left through the portrait hole. Walking down to the hall Ginny saw a few first and second years looking tired and confused. Ginny couldn't help but be more depressed; she remembered her first two years and how terrible they were. Ginny was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed she walked into a wall until she was fallen on the floor with her books every where. 

"Great, just what I need." Ginny mumbled while some third years just laughed at her.

 "I know your low Weasley but honestly, rolling around on the floor, that's something I would expect from Longbottom." Smirked Draco Malfoy 

"You leave Ginny alone, Malfoy." squeeked Neville as he walked towards Draco. 'Great,' Ginny sighed 'just what I need some one try to stick up for me.' 

"Why weaslette, I think Longbottom has a crush on you." Draco said with gritted teeth, he almost looked jealous of Neville but Ginny couldn't tell. 

"Come on Neville," Ginny said and started tugging him to the Great hall "leave Malfoy alone to smirk at the wall." With that Ginny entered the Hall and they both sat down at Griffindor table. Out side a stuttering Malfoy was left to recollect his thoughts. 'She did it to me again, she always gets the last word, well I wont have it, I will teach that little weasley a lesson. I can't believe I was jealous of Longbottom, that little fat squeaky mouse. I bet he has a crush on her. God Ginny looked so beautiful today with her fiery Hair pulled back in a ponytail and the green sweater. I actually wanted to tell her how pretty she was but I was too afraid and she looked so sad walking down the Corridors. It is almost if something is bothering her. When she bumped into that wall I was going to help her up but then I saw Pansy Crabbe and Goyle across the hall so I sneered at her.'  
  


"Draco, sweetheart. Come to Pansy." Pansy beckoned from across the hall in a very slutty manor. 'She is so ugly compared to Ginny.' Draco thought but to keep face he walked over to Pansy and entered the great hall with them.  
  
  


'God Draco is so hot' Ginny thought as she saw him enter the hall with Pansy and his two flunkies. Ginny stared at him as he made his way across the Hall to Slytherin table, making a few remarks here and there. 'How can he be so cruel and so soft at times.' I saw the way he looked at me on the train yesterday when I fell on top of him and he almost looked like he cared for me. Wait who am I kidding Draco Malfoy, Lucious Malfoy's son, caring for me?' 

" Bah." Ginny said out loud. 

"What was that?" Neville said looking concerned. 

"Hun, oh nothing, I wonder when we will get our time tables." Ginny said trying to distract him. 

"Well I think I see Professor Macgonagal," Neville piped up as he pointed to the end of the table and Ginny followed his Finger, to see Her coming down 

"Um, Ginny I have something to ask you." 

"Not right now, I want to see where my first class is.yes I have advanced defense agents the Dark arts, I'll be in your class Neville and oh I have Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions with you." Ginny said excitedly and glanced at Malfoy who was looking straight at her. 

"Wow, You're almost as good as Hermione, if your taking all these courses advanced." Neville replied. 

From the other end of the hall Draco noticed Ginny glance at him, he smirked and covered all emotion from his face. She was happy, 'what did that Longbottom say to Ginny?' Draco was jealous, it was creeping into his eyes, but when Ginny looked at him he put on his best smirk and shielded his face from any emotion he was feeling. 

"Draco darling," Pansy called "what are you looking at?" 

"Nothing." Draco said bluntly. 

"Thinking of ways to get back at that Weasley for what she did to you earlier?" Pansy said stroking Dracos' leg a bit. Then turning to Crabbe she said, 

"Look at her she isn't even pretty, with all those freckles and that hideous red hair, and not to mention her figure, she has none," Pansy got lots of yes's from people at the Slytherin table and nothing from Draco 

"Draco don't you agree?" Pansy said as she leaned forward to steel a kiss. 

"Uh sure, whatever. See you late." With that Draco left the Great hall and to his first classes Potions. He was glad it was Potions he needed to get his mind off Ginny.  
  
  


Ginny saw Draco leave and decided to go after him, she got out of the Hall and into the Corridor but Draco was nowhere to me seen. With sheer disappointment Ginny decided to go off to her next Class. When she entered the Potions dungeon she saw one other student in the class, he had silver hair slicked back, and was broad shouldered. She watched Draco for a bit and noticed that he was very muscular. Ginny was getting lost in thought of Draco when he turned around. 

"Umm." Ginny turned her head she was blushing furiously. 

"What are you doing here weasley?" Draco said smiling inside, he noticed she was blushing. 

"Nothing," Ginny said regathering her thoughts "I have this class first." 

"Great, just what we need even more filth in our class, as if Potter, Granger, and your brother aren't enough, they had to add you." Draco smirked, while walking close to her. 

"You take that back, Malfoy." Ginny spat at him, no matter how gorgeous he was, he was also evil. 

"Temper, temper." Draco said as he was a few inches away from Ginny, felling himself blush with having her so close, he tried to stop his cheeks from turning the color as Ginny hair. Ginny had noticed he was blushing and she blushed herself. She was about to say some thing when every body started to come into class and the two scrambled to sit on either end of the class room.  
  
* * * 

After class Ginny was one of last to leave the room, when she got to the top of the stairs some grabbed her around the waist and just when she was about to scream another hand was on her mouth. Ginny could tell there was no use in trying to escape, Ginny could tell her captor was strong and very musically, he was a lot taller than she was, so she just went with the pull. When she was pushed agents a wall she could see his face, those cold gray eyes, almost softer now and that normally perfect hair, had fallen into his face, it was Draco Malfoy. 

"What is it about you Ginny?" Draco asked. 

"What do you mean?" Ginny retorted in a small voice, before Draco answered her he leaned into her closing the space between them and his lips brushed agents hers. Her lips tasted like Cherries with vanilla and he leaned in harder for a kiss. Ginny noted his lips tasted like peppermint chocolate and were very good. He smelled like a forest and it was messing with her senses. The kiss only lasted seconds but as soon as it was done Ginny wanted another one. When she opened her eyes Draco was gone, just like last night, he was nowhere to be seen. Ginny looked around the Corridor and she could see Pansy, with some slytherin girls looking very angry and a couple of first years lost. Ginny realized that she was late for her next class so she ran out the door to care of magical creature, there she would see Colin.  
  
* * *  
  
  


Walking back up to the castle Dean ran up to Ginny and Colin. 

"Quidditch practice starts soon, tomorrow at six after supper." 

"Great see you there." Colin beamed. Dean ran off and the two walked into the Hall and sat down for supper. 

"Ginny, I've been meaning to ask you, what have you been smiling about all day, you are in the happiest mood I've ever seen you in, well in a long time?" 

"Umm, nothing I'm excited about practice." Ginny said not taking her eyes off Draco. 

"But you didn't hear about that until a few minutes ago. You were smiling long before that." Colin said in his detective tone. 

"Well um something happened, that's all." Ginny said still looking towards Draco and beaming. Draco's head was down, but he knew that Ginny was looking at him. Silently inside he was happy but he wouldn't admit it to any one. 

"Does this have to do with a certain someone, Malfoy?" Colin said his name quietly, but how well he knew Ginny, she had blushed when she heard his name and Colin took that for a yes. 

"Don't tell anyone, especially not Ron or Neville." 

"I won't, but you should." Colin said in his 'matter of fact tone' and left the table. 

Ginny left shortly after him and went to the common room, she played a few games of wizard chess with Neville and then Claimed she was tired so she went up to her bed and did some home work. Ginny had finished her homework and started doodling Hearts all over a scrap piece of parchment, she put Dracos name in the middle and giggled. Ginny put the Parchment under her pillows and changed into her Pajamas, she closed the curtain around her bed and fell asleep into a silly dream about Draco.  
  
  


While down in the Slitherin common room Pansy was all over Draco, She was sitting on his lap and playing with his hair. 

"I saw you in the hall with that Girl, Ginny. What were you doing?" She soothed. 

"That's none of your business." Draco said and got up dumping Pansy on the floor 'I should have never asked her to go to the Ball with me in the fourth year, she won't leave me alone.' He walked up to his room and went to sleep thinking about Ginny and recalling the day's events. He had kissed her, she tasted so sweet and innocent, like cherries and vanilla. What surprised him the most was that she wanted his kiss as much as he wanted hers.


	3. falling into what?

Falling

Ginny was the last one to wake up the next morning she had slept in a little, but Hermione shook her like crazy. 

"Come on Gin, you'll be late for classes." Hermione stated in a sisterly like manor. When Ginny and Hermione were alone Ginny could always confide in her. They were like sisters, only Hermione couldn't help ignoring Ginny when she was with Ron and Harry. When Ginny was awake she couldn't help the big smile that stretched across her face from ear to ear. 

"My I do believe that someone is in a good mood this morning." Hermione puzzled, Ginny hoped Hermione wouldn't ask because she knew that she would tell her everything, from falling on Draco in the train to the passionate kiss in the hall yesterday.

 "Care to share?" 

"Oh it's nothing." Ginny lied. 

"Does it have something to do with Malfoy? He looked a little made when you didn't come down to Breakfast, I've noticed him looking at you and vice versa, but I haven't told Ron or Harry if you're wondering." 

"Was he really mad?" Ginny questioned. Which seemed to confirm Hermiones suspicions. Eventually Hermione got all the answers; Ginny had told her everything. 

"Suppose you get dressed now, classes start in ten minutes, and here is some food for you, see you in defense agents the dark arts." Hermione winked and left Ginny to get ready. Ginny put on a white blouse that was three quarter length and buttoned up the front, she added a denim three- quarter length skirt with a small slit up the front of about four inches, and she added black platform shoes and put on one of her robes. Ginny finished the toast Hermione brought up and left with her books and wand to her first class with three minutes, Ginny didn't have time to do anything with her hair so she left it down over her shoulders. Ginny ran down the halls as fast as she could go she had knocked over a few first or second years mumbling sorry as she rushed and made it in class just as soon as they started. Lupin was back and has been teaching for a couple of years now. Ginny got in class and there was one seat left in front of Draco beside Neville in the front of the class. 

"Hi, Ginny I was worried when you didn't show up for Breakfast." Neville dared at making conversation. 

"Oh yeah I slept in." Ginny replied clearly not interested, Neville took the hint and didn't say anything more, which was good because class had just begun. 

"Good morning Class, this is going to be a difficult year for some of you, through the first part of the term we will be doing a soul exchange charm, and in the next part we will be working on Dragons, Hagrid has offered to bring in a few for us to do the exam on." Lupin kept explaining about what the year would be like by the time class was over every one was asleep. 

Ginny trudged down the corridors to the great hall with Neville beside her and Hermione, Harry and Ron in front; again she was a shadow. When they enter the hall they all took their usual seats. Harry and Ron emerged in a conversation about Quidditch and Hermione rolled her eyes took out a book and started to read. Neville was being quiet like always. If a few minutes Ginny was rescued when Colin came running in the hall. 

"Hey Gin, how was you class? Where were you today at breakfast, you know who was looking pretty mad." Colin said glancing at Neville and Draco. 

"I know Hermiones' told me and I slept in." 

"Oh are you excited for Quidditch tonight?" 

"Yeah." 

"Um Ginny," Neville piped up noticing that she was happier now "can I ask you something?" 

"Sorry Neville can it wait until later I should hurry off to my next class, come on Colin." Ginny said as she pulled him out of the hall and off to herboligly. During this class they were re potting Mandrakes and Colin needed another bucked so he climbed the ladder to reach the top of the shelf and accendtly knocked a large book over it landed on Ginnys head as she was holding the ladder. Ginny fell back with a thump and She was dismissed to go to the Hospital wing. Ginny grabbed her books and left but not to the hospital wing to her room and studied a bit.  
  
  


Soon it was time for supper, she want down the staircase and joined supper with the rest of her schoolmates. 

"Hey Ginny, sorry about the book it was well it just slipped."

 "That's alright, ready for practice?"

 "But we just got here aren't you hunger?"

 "No, I want to get an early start." Ginny said glancing at a non-existent Malfoy, he did not come for supper so she didn't really want to stay. 

"Well I guess." Colin didn't get to finish his sentence when she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the castle and onto the field. They flew around the pitch a couple times and the rest of the team joined them. There was Harry as Seeker, Ron as beater, Dean as the other Beater, Seamus as keeper, Ginny as middle chaser, Colin as right chaser and Collins little brother Dennis as the other chaser. Ginny was the only girl on the team and she is second best chaser only to Angelina Johnson, who graduated.  
  
* * *  
  
  


It had started to rain a little so Dean called practice over and they all went in side. It was still early in the evening so Ginny took off her wet robe and in her shirt and skirt, took her books down top the Library to do some studying. She was in the library for a couple of hours and fell asleep on her books, while Ginny was sleeping she didn't notice Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle sneaking up behind her. 

"Grab her and bring her with me." Pansy ordered. Crabbe and Goyle picked up the sleeping Ginny and they carried her up to the tallest astronomy tower. Ginny woke up when she felt the rain pouring on her face. 

"Hun, what? where am I?" a frazzled Ginny asked and tried to back away from the edge, but there were two people holding her tightly and very rough. She looked on either side of her and saw Malfoy's Flunkies, Crabbe and Goyle. 'This is one of malfoys stupid jokes.' She thought. 

"I can't have you in the way of my seducing Draco, now dear." Ginny knew that voice but she couldn't place it. 

"Who are you and what do you mean?" 

"I can't tell you who I am but, what I mean is; I saw you kissing Draco and he is always staring at you during meals, he always ignores me and I can't have that if we re to be married." 

"Pansy?" Ginny questioned but didn't get the right response. 

"Throw her off." The person Screamed. Crabbe and Goyle pulled a soaking wet Ginny to the edge and threw her over. Ginny wanted to scream but some how she couldn't find her voice, 'this is it' she thought as she plummeted to her Death.  
  
* * *  
  
  


Draco came late for supper he had stopped to change, he was now wearing a silver brown sweater and Black pants. He walked into the Hall and noticed that Ginny was nowhere to be seen 'probably for the best' he thought. He sauntered over to his seat and began eating. Pansy was starting to lean all over him and it was making him sick. He was so disgusted right now that he got up and left. He walked back to his common room, passing the Griffindors Quidditch team, he heard them say something about rain but didn't pay much attention, when inside the room he sat down to think. He was probably sitting there for and hour or so when people started filing into the room. Pansy came in with Crabbe and Goyle, she took one look at him and he looked so evil that she just huddled across the room with Crabbe and Goyle. They looked as if they were planing something but Draco was ready to kill so he left. He walked to the front doors and looked out side it was raining really hard and he didn't really want to go outside but this was the only place he could think straight. Draco walked out side and started walking around the castle. He was near the astronomy wing, when he felt like he was alone. 

"What was I thinking?" Draco muttered as his hands from behind his head flew down in front of him. 

" I can't believe I kissed her, I must be out of my mind." Draco was about to finish when a very soaking wet and frightened Ginny Weasley fell out of the sky and into his open arms. 

"Well now, I've heard of the muggle song It's raining men, but I didn't actually think it rained people, beautiful ones at that." He said the last part very quietly and Ginny couldn't make out a lot of it. 

"Shove off Malfoy." Ginny said recovering from her fall and realizing whom her rescuer was. 

"I understand that if I wasn't her than you would be dead right now? Unless you were trying to kill yourself?" Malfoy said not letting go of a struggling Ginny. 

"I wasn't trying to kill my self, your whore ordered your flunkies Crabbe and Goyle to throw me off the tower." Ginny spat in his face.

 "Pansy is not my whore. Why?" 

"She said I was interfering with her plan to marry you." Ginny said still trying to get out of his arms but soon realizing that it was next to impossible and she didn't really want to. 

"Her plan to marry me?" Draco brook out laughing "What would have giver her the idea that you were interfering?" 

"She saw you kiss me, you mean you to are getting married?" Ginny's spirit fell when she said this. 

"No I am not marrying her." Draco said angrily as he walked back up to the front doors. Ginny was catching a cold and she was shivering. 

"Oh." Ginny said a little hopefully, but not enough for Draco to notice. When they reached the doors Draco put her down so that she was now in front of him. 

"I believe, for rescuing you I should get some thanks and some sort of a reward." Draco Drawled. 

"Fine, thank you Draco for saving me." Ginny said huffily. 

"Your welcome." He replied and stood there waiting.

 "What?" 

"Reward." He said stiffly. 

"Oh what do you want?" Ginny replied earnestly. 

"Well a kiss would be nice." 

'Oh." Ginny said bashfully. She leaned up to him and gave him a small peck on the lips. Just as she backed away Draco pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss, she parted her lips slightly with surprise and he took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She responded not with retread but she moved her hands around his neck and tangled her finger in his hair, her tongue massaging his. He tasted of Chocolate cherries and she tasted of Vanilla peppermint. They were kissing for a few minutes when Ginny shivered a litter. Draco Noticed and pulled out of the kiss only to hear a protesting Moan from Ginny. 

"You're freezing, we should take you to see Madam Pomfrey. The both walked in side and down to the Hospital wing. When the witch saw them both she tut tuted. 

"Outside in the cold, not dressed properly, and raining on top of that. Good heavens, what is next." She began mumbling and passed them robes to chance into. 

"You'll be staying the night, so get changed. Ginny drew the curtain separating the beds and they both changed. Then the Healer came in with two glasses of potion and told them both to drink. 

"Now into bed and in the morning you should be fine, call me if you need anything." She said and left. Ginny was suddenly tired, she lay back on her pillow and went to sleep, 'there must be some sleeping potion it that' Ginny thought and was out. That was the same for Draco only took one last look at her 'god she looks beautiful when wet and sleeping, like an angel' and he to fell asleep.


	4. Quidditch and souls

A/n: sorry it has taken so long to put up his chapter, I was lazy, no excuses, I think it will be long but that depends if I am willing to write a lot with out getting bored. Hope you like it, there will be a little twist in this, I don't have a Bata reader, but if any one wants to be one for me just e-mail me at heidii@ns.sympatico.ca or say it in you comments/reviews, with your e-mail. This will be fun, trust me, and you might begin to hate me but trust in me, I'm a big fan of Draco and Ginny, my favorite couple, so they are destined to be together . . . right?

Quidditch~ ~chapter 4 

As the morning sun creped into the window, it crawled along the floor seeking somewhere to rest; it sought out Ginny's bed and rested on her face for a nap disturbing her from her dreamy sleep. Ginny stretched her hands up above her head and a small yawn escaped her mouth, she fluttered her eyes for a moment taking in her settings, she noted she was in the hospital wing. Ginny sat up startled, what was she doing here? Ginny remembered the events from last night, Quidditch was called off so she went up to the library to work on one of her projects, she fell asleep and was awoken by the fall of raindrops on her face and then thrown off a building plummeting to her death only to fall into the strong arms of Draco Malfoy. 'Where was he?' Ginny thought as she looked around for him, his bed was empty and folded neatly, with a note on top, it read: _you owe me Weasley, wizards' dept_ Ginny sighed into her pillow remembering the hot steamy kiss they shared last night.

"I see your awake." The healer said as she walked in.

"Yes, I feel a lot better," Ginny, replied with a smile "where is Draco?"

"Mr. Malfoy left quite early this morning didn't want to miss any of his classes. You should get up as well you still have time to get to your afternoon classes." With that the healer left and Ginny followed suit.

*          *          *

Draco awoke in a clod sweat, it was still dark out but it was about six in the morning, he had a dream well more like a nightmare, he was dreaming about kissing Ginny when his father entered his head and he was yelling at Draco for betraying the family name and the dark lord his soon to be master, Draco tried to argue back but his father threatened to kill Ginny if he doesn't leave her alone, Draco agreed and Lucius said that Draco will be taken out of school to finish it at home, away, from distractions. Draco looked at Ginny's bed she was so innocent and he didn't want any harm to come to her. Draco wrote a note and left it on his newly made bed, Draco then bent over and kissed Ginny on the forehead.

"Goodbye Weasley." Draco whispered and Ginny stirred.

*          *          *

It was about a month later and Ginny noted that Draco had been more irritable than ever, he was always yelling insults at her and her family, he would push her and a few times he had made her cry, she loved him. Ginny felt awful how could she still love him after the way he is treating her but she did. As Ginny was hurrying her way down to the quidditch pitch, she had a match with hufflepuff, and they needed to win to beat slytherin in house points and win the house cup. Ginny came in the locker room late and everyone was looking at her.

"Where were you?" Ron asked concerned.

"I was looking for my …uh…socks." Ginny said hoping that they would leave it at that.

"Whatever… get your broom we need to be out there now." Dean said Ginny obeyed and soon they were all flying out on the pitch and the game had started. Ginny noticed Draco watching her every move, and she noticed Pansy was looking at her like she was ready to kill. Ginny gulped and turned her attention to winning this game, Gryffindor was ahead by 30pts, and hufflepuff had none. Ginny smiled. She loved flying and the wind through her hair and as the crowed cheered she couldn't help but feel happy she had scored her second goal and they were now up 40 to 0. Ginny grabbed the quaffle and was streaking down the field for another goal when she was hit. Someone hit her and she was falling. THUMP. Ginny winced and she closed her eyes she knew she was on the ground, it hurt. She opened her eyes again and saw a lot of people running towards her. Harry, with the snitch, Neville with Seamus and dean, the two other chasers, some of the Hufflepuffs, Madam hooch blowing her whistle Draco some slytherins, wait Draco he was on the edge of the crowed looking worried, Ginny could hear a lot of questions, she looked into Draco's eyes and all the cold had gone, he looked worried about her and then as if someone told him no, he turned and left. Ginny couldn't hold back anymore a few tears escaped her eyes, she knew now that he was gone, gone forever. Ginny cried and cried. Ron helped her up and back to the castle, Ginny walked up to her bed and cried, she cried herself to sleep that night.

*          *          *

Draco saw the hufflepuff boy hit Ginny and Pansy giggled; she whispered in his ear, that she did it. Draco wanted to wring her neck. He saw Ginny land on the ground and she lay on her back, like many other people in the crowed he ran onto the pitch to see if she was all right. Potter caught the snitch, and the rest of the team came running out to her. He stayed at the back for fear if his father was watching. Draco looked at Ginny, hoping she was all right, Ginny turned her head to him and looked into his eyes, Draco wanted to run up there and hold her, make her pain go away, but he heard a voice in his head, his fathers it said no. Draco turned around and walked away. He looked back when he was far enough away, he could still see her and she was crying, he knew it wasn't because of her fall, like everyone else thought, it was because of him.

"Don't cry for me." Draco whispered to the little girl far away. He walked up the steps of the front door and into the dungeons; he sat on his bed contemplating. Draco looked around his room and the family owl flew in and a letter dropped onto his lap. Draco opened it.

_Tomorrow night you will come home, I already told Dumbledor about our plans, you will never come back to this school, so say your good buys._

That was it, Draco wanted to kiss Ginny and say good buy to her but he feared for her safety. Draco fell into a dreamless sleep.

Draco awoke late the next morning and went down to breakfast, he looked at the Gryffindor table and the person who he was looking for was nowhere to be seen. Draco went to his classes. He was now walking down the halls to his last class DADA. Draco sat in his seat and there was his girl, sitting in front of him flirting with Longbotton.'Flirting, how could she?' Draco thought. He was going to say something, when Professor Lupin came in. 

"Special request by the headmaster, today we will be doing soul exchange charms. Now you will have to have partners, so I feel it my position to give them to you, now Hermione will be with Ron. Um lets see Pansy with lavender. Parvati with Millicent, Neville with Goyle, Blaise with Crabbe. Harry with Nott and Ginny with Draco. Now get with your partners." The whole class shifted, Neville looked very scared and Ron was saying he was glad he was with Hermione she was smart. Ginny felt a little bit of happiness but she hid it. "Ok you have all been practicing the incantation and the wand waving and every thing else so I will take one pair at a time after you finish you can leave for the day, now I will take Hermione and Ron first, would the rest of you kindly wait outside the doors, thank-you." Professor Lupin smiled as the rest of the people went out side. 

Pair by pair went in each taking about 10 minutes, Harry and Nott had just went in it was now left with only Draco and Ginny, silence. Neither spook though both of them wanted to. Finally.

"Are you any good at this?" Draco sneered. Ginny looked at him and equaled the smirk.

"Yes, are you?" Ginny replied. Draco scoffed.

"Yes." Then there was silence. Harry and Nott came out and motioned for them to go in, Ginny went into the Room first and Draco followed.

"Ok, lets see it." Lupin said and waited. Ginny looked at Draco and he looked back not breaking eye contact the both shouted at the same time,

"SOLIUMADS INTACTIUM" immediately Ginny felt her body chance, it was stronger and taller and she saw her body through his eyes, she saw his past, and his life all in front of her eyes, it was moving so fast but somehow she managed to take in everything, she would have cried if she had have been in her body and saw all this, his father abused him to no end when he was little, many nights in the dungeon, no food, straps, whips, poisons, it was painful to watch. Ginny looked at herself and wondered what it was like for him. 

Draco felt short and small, he felt weaker, he looked up and saw himself or rather his body looming over him, or rather Ginny's body. Draco could see her past her experience in her first year and was amazed to notice she did not love Harry she loved him. Draco looked back out at himself and wondered, if, he could see Ginny's past, could she see his, oh god, he hoped not, it would tear her apart.

"Excellent work, you may switch back now." Lupin beamed

"Finite Platiume." Both said and instantly they were back in their own bodies, Ginny let a few tears fall from her eyes, she let some of her hair fall into her face hoping that no one would see, but Draco did and he was sad.

"You may leave." Lupin said and they both left the room. Ginny went first again, when she got out of the room she wiped away her tears and started to walk to her dorm when she was grabbed, pulled down a corridor and she was standing with Draco in an empty hallway, there was still half of class left. 

"Let me go." Ginny said as she tried to loosen the grip he had on her wrists.

"What did you see?" Draco asked calmly.

"Nothing." Ginny lied, she didn't want to tell him.

"You're lying." Draco replied.

"So." Ginny retorted. Draco knew she wasn't going to tell him, and she looked so scared at that moment he just wanted to hold her and hide her from everything. Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, he held her tight agents his body he wrapped his arms around her back. This startled Ginny at first but she didn't try to move she felt safe like this and she never wanted to move. Draco pushed her back a little and Ginny wanted to Protest but she didn't. Draco lifted her head up to look in to his eyes, she was sad and happy he saw and moved so his lips came down on hers, very softly. Ginny leaned into the kiss and kissed him back. Draco parted her lips with his tongue and slid it into her mouth Ginny welcomed his and they kissed for a few minutes, when Draco realized what he was doing he pulled out and left a startled Ginny there.

"I'm leaving tonight, and I wont be back. Forget about me.' Draco said Ginny looked even more confused.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Don't ask questions, I will try to see you again, I don't know when or ever." Draco kissed Ginny and started to leave.

"No," Ginny cried, Draco turned around "I love you." Ginny said in a soft whisper, Draco turned with his back to her.

"I know." Was all he said Ginny rushed up to him, in front of him she looked into his eyes, she leaned forward tears in her eyes she kissed him he pulled away and began to walk away, disappeared around the corner and was gone, out of her life forever. Ginny crumpled onto the floor and Cried, she cried and cried. It hurt. He hurt, her heart ached and she longed for him. The bell rang and still Ginny sat on the floor crying, people walked past her giving her weird looks but still Ginny sat on the floor crying. She had never felt pain like this, out side the window it was snowing, Ginny creped towards it and sat below it, unable to stop the tears and the ache she looked out it and saw his retreating back, he looked sad and Ginny closed her eyes. She opened them and he was Gone, for good. Gone, never to be seen again. Gone, only to be forgotten by the one whom ever loved him. Ginny sat there for hours and cried.


	5. 4 years later

4 years later

            Ginny stepped out side the library at 8:30 and locked the door. The wind was blowing hard and it could easily knock a small child over. Ginny walked down Diagon Alley and out into the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny heard the broad cast on the radio calling for a big storm tonight. Ginny apparated to her front door step. She walked into her house and started a fire in the old living room. Ginny's house was easily a few centuries old, the floorboards creaked and the outside was falling down. Ginny had about 50 acres of land and she lived about a three-hour drive from her parent's house, further into the country. Ginny bought this house after she worked in the Library for a year. Ginny opened the very first Library in Diagon alley, it was beside Gringotts and it was much bigger. Ginny had put her whole life into it, she started after she graduated from Hogwarts, she was now 22 and happy in her medium sized Victorian house and working at her library. Ginny made some chicken fêtes and sat with her book in front of the fire. It was a Saturday and she wouldn't have to go into work tomorrow. Ginny could hear the rain pounding on her roof. Ginny loved storms she always had, she picked up her book and went out on her veranda. Ginny could see the rain coming down in buckets, and her two cats came up to her soaking wet, an all black one with a white tip on the tail and the other opposite, their names were Neemo and Zeffer. Neemo was the black one and Zeffer was the white one. Ginny also had a dog, Artimis; he was half a golden retriever and half black lab, only he came out red, like her hair (due to Fred and Georges jokes).

            "Oh, you poor things." Ginny cooed as she let her sopping cats in the house. The dog was already inside laying pleasantly by the fire. Ginny then took a seat in the swinging chair that hung from the roof of her veranda. Ginny nestled into the chair and listened to the rain and the whipping wind while she read her book. Ginny heard a noise and she looked up from her book, a figure was walking down the street, it was wearing a robe much like the one she was wearing earlier, it stopped by her house and stood motionless, Ginny was scared, she got up out of her seat and ran into the house. She sat by the fire and attempted to cool her nerves. Ginny waited for a few minutes and thinking the stranger had just passed she let out a sigh and then she heard a thump. BANG BANG, it was louder and at her door. Ginny collected herself and went to answer it.

            "Hello." Ginny said as she opened the door a little bit.

            "May I stay the night and shelter myself from the rain." The stranger asked and Ginny having a big heart let him come in.

            "Of course." Ginny replied 

            "Thank you." The stranger replied. Ginny closed the door behind him.

            "May I take you coat?" Ginny asked

            "No." He replied harshly.

            "Oh, would you like something to eat or drink?" The stranger nodded. Ginny walked into the kitchen and brought out some tea and two fetes.  

            "Would you like to take a hot shower and some dry clothes to change into?" Ginny inquired. The stranger nodded. Ginny lead him up a flight of creaky stairs, she showed him the bathroom.

            "And you can sleep in this room, I'll bring up some linens later, when you're in the shower." Ginny said and walked back down stairs. The stranger removed his cloak and his clothes stepping into the shower he let the water run over his strong muscle body and over his slivery blond hair. Outside the bathroom he heard Ginny bustling about probably putting his bed together. The stranger stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. The stranger stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel and into his bedroom. On his bed there were some muggle clothes and a black robe it was ratted and old but it was dry. The stranger got dressed and brought his wet clothes downstairs. Ginny was nowhere to be found. Just then he heard some singing down stairs in the basement. The stranger walked down and saw her doing laundry. She noticed his presence but didn't turn around.

            "You can leave your wet clothes down here I'll hang them up and they should be dry by the morning, I hope the clothes fit you?" 

            "Yes thank you, if you don't mind I'm going to retire." Ginny nodded. The stranger left and walked back up to his room. Crawled into bed and listened for a moment, he heard Ginny walk to her room at the end of the hall and then it was silence.

            "Nice to see you again Weasley." Draco thought before falling into sleep.

*          *          *

The next morning Draco woke up and saw a black cat on his bed, puzzled he sat up and it moved. Draco got out of bed and his clothes were lying over a chair in the corner. 'She must be awake' he thought. Draco changed and went down into the kitchen, he was right. Ginny was standing over a stove cooking pancakes with her hair down and she was wearing a black tank top and blue shorts. She looked as pretty as when he left her. Ginny turned around.

"Oh your awake? Did you sleep well?" She asked pleasantly. 'He looks strangely familiar' Ginny thought.

"Yes thank-you. Well except this cat was lying down on my bed." Draco said pointing to Neemo.

"Really, Neemo usually doesn't like anyone." Ginny said as she put some food on the table. Draco helped himself.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Ginny asked

"You should." Draco smirked. Ginny gasped and the plate she was holding fell to the ground in a crash.

"D-Draco." Was all Ginny could make out, in a whisper. He nodded and smirked.

"I see, you have your brothers sense of stability." Ginny snapped out of her gaze and looked at the floor she tried to clean it up but she cut her hand on the sharp glass.

"Ouch." Ginny said as she put her finger in her mouth. Draco laughed.

"Are you a witch, woman? Use your wand." Draco said chuckling, and with a swish of his wand the mess was gone.

"Let me see it." He said motioning for her to come to him. Ginny walked up to him and showed him her hand. Draco touched it with his wand and the cut was gone, he then kissed her hand, which sent chills up her spine. He noticed.

"I-I thought you were never coming back." Ginny said sadly.

"I thought that as well." Draco said. Ginny pulled away.

"Why did you come last night, you didn't even owl or anything." Ginny said.

"I couldn't, I escaped last night, and I didn't have time to prepare." Draco replied a little taken back by her questioning.

"Where did you escape from?" Ginny asked. Clearly she wasn't going to let this go until he told her the whole truth.

"From Voldemort (Ginny flinched) and the dark mark." Draco replied.

"From? Where did you go when you left me? You hurt me so much I cried for days and days, I never left that spot." Ginny said her eyes sprouting tears.

"My father took me away, he said he would kill you if we were involved, he trained me in the ways of the dark lord and today I was supposed to receive the mark, but I didn't want it. I never stopped thinking of you, and it hurt me to but I didn't want any harm to come to you." Draco replied sincere. Ginny let the tears flow out of her eyes. Draco pulled her into his embrace and held her tight. Ginny grabbed him and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a while and then pop, a spark flew in her fireplace, Ginny let go and rushed over to the fire in the living room. It was Neville.

"Hey gin? That was some storm last night." He said, Ginny nodded.

"I'm running a bit late today so I'll be over by noon like I promised. See ya love, cant wait for your sweet kisses." Neville said and with another pop was gone. Ginny sat on the floor and Draco walked into her room.

"Love? Your sweet kisses? What is that?" Draco asked Angry

"Neville and I have been seeing each other for the past two years." Ginny said sadly

"Oh," Draco said quietly but full of hurt "Do you love him?" He asked angry again.

"Yes, but only like a good friend, he was there when you left me Draco, he loves me, he asked me to marry him." Ginny said equally as angry, she wanted to hurt him, like he hurt her.

"Well, it that is the case, then I should leave you two _love_ birds." Draco said with a sneer, trying to cover up the hurt that showed in his eyes. He turned and started to leave for the door, he was walking down her yard when Ginny ran out after him.

"I said no." She yelled to his retreating back. He stopped. Ginny ran towards him, she hugged his back. It felt so good.

"Where are you going?" She asked calmly.

"I was headed back to my father." He said filled with a touch of venom.

"Stay for a while, please." Ginny asked practically begging him. He nodded and the two walked into her house.


	6. the unexpected visator

The unexpected visitor

            Ginny and Draco walked into her house and proceeded to finish breakfast. They hadn't said much since outside but somehow they were content with the other one being there.

            "Nice house." Draco commented with a slight sneer.

            "Thank you." Ginny replied.

            "So where do you work?" He asked

            "I run the library in Diagon alley, u?"

            "I don't work."

            "Oh sorry I forgot, Malfoys don't work." Ginny smirked. Draco rose out of his chair and sauntered to wards Ginny with a devilish grin on his face. Ginny noticed what he was doing and she squealed playfully. Right as Draco was going to grab her she ducked and ran into the kitchen, Draco following her. They ran around in a few circles and were in the kitchen again Draco caught Ginny and smashed his lips onto hers. They fell to the floor in each other's embrace kissing passionately. Draco opened her mouth and slid his tongue in to her, he played with her tongue and moved his hands down the small of her back and lower and lower. Ginny moaned into his mouth at the pleasure. Ginny moved her hands up his back and into his hair when she heard a knock at the door. Draco got off Ginny and she stood up just in time to see Neville walk in.

            "Hi Gin I was …" He trailed off when he saw Draco standing beside her.

            "Neville this is Draco, Draco Malfoy, from school, do you remember him?" Ginny said weakly.

            "HI." Neville replied angrily  "what are you doing here?"

            "Draco came here last night in the middle of the storm seeking shelter so I Iet him stay the night. That storm was too big to turn anyone out even Draco. Why did you come anyway?" Ginny asked. 

            "I knew that you had today off so I came to visit and take you out for lunch." Neville replied not taking his eyes off Draco for a second. Ginny hesitated she didn't5 want to make Neville feel bad and she didn't want to leave Draco home in her house alone.

            "Um well you see …"

            "I figured something like this would happen, just when things start going good for me a stupid prat comes along and ruins everything, why Ginny? Why are you falling for a death eater?" Neville interrupted her and advanced on Draco. He started picking up pans and throwing them at Draco, dishes and cutlery. Draco trying to doge the flying dishes gets a cut on his arm. Ginny is screaming in hysterics at Neville to stop when out of his anger he throws a pot at Ginny and she falls to the ground unconscious. 

            "Ginny." Draco ran to her motionless body. Neville stopped what he was doing and came o wards her as well.

            "Let go of her, you prat." Neville said trying to pry Ginny from Draco's fingers. Draco shot him a death glare and Neville backed away. Draco picked up Ginny and took her into her room upstairs. Draco soon descended the stairs to the kitchen.

            "Is she ok? Awake?" Neville asked

            "Ginny is breathing, but unconscious no thanks to you."

            "It's all your fault, it wouldn't have happened if you weren't here." Neville spat.

            "Correction, it wouldn't have happened if YOU weren't here." Draco replied

            "I would have had her, if you didn't interfere. I've loved her since her 3rd my 4th year. But in her sixth you had to come along and take her away from me. Now I am trying to get her back. You see unlike you I never left her." 

            "Do you think I had a choice?" Draco yelled

            "I loved her, and I always will.'

            "I loved her two that's why I left." Draco replied.

            "Well she doesn't love you, she could never love such a beast, a death eater as you. She will be mine in the end and I will triumph over everything, even you." Neville spat out whining.

            "You heartless …" Draco was about to finish when he heard some shuffling up stairs. Draco ran up them and into Ginny's room. She wasn't there, he left and looked into a few others, she wasn't anywhere to be found.

            "Ginny, Ginny where are you?" He called as he frantically searched the house. Draco ran into the basement and there was the cat that had followed him earlier. 

            "Where is she?" He asked the cat feeling stupid. But the cat continued on Draco followed and the cat led him to a wall, he looked at it puzzled but knocked on it and it opened. There was a large staircase there and it twisted and turned forever. He climbed up the long stairs and about 10 minutes went by where he found himself on a platform facing 3 doors. He went into the center door and there was Ginny sitting on a window seat crying. She looked so beautiful he thought. Slowly he approached her; she hadn't noticed he was there. Draco reached her and quietly spoke.

            "Ginny…Are you alright." Ginny flung her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

            "I thought you were never coming back, I was almost going to marry Neville, I was going to tell him today but here you were. I never thought you loved me, I…I…I …" Draco never let her finish he kissed her softly on the lips.

            "Lets put you in bed, you have a nasty bump and some one down stairs needs you to tell the something." Ginny nodded and the two slowly came down the steps and into the living room.

            "Neville I want you to leave." Ginny said quietly.

            "Oh Gin you're alright. I was so worried about you, I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me." Ginny looked at him sternly _yes I could forgive him_.

            "your forgiven but …" He cut her off.

            "Oh thank you so much, what was it that you were going to tell me today, I thought it was perhaps you reconsidering my offer? To marry me?" He replied.

            "No, she is engaged to some one else." Draco cut her off this time. Both Ginny and Neville stared at him confused.

            "What… what…what do you mean?" Neville replied shaking a little.

            "I mean Ginny and I are Engaged." Ginny looked at him, pure happiness in her eyes, with out a second thought or notice that Neville was there she wrapped her arms around Draco and kissed his most passionately. It was so wonderful that they both felt sparks and were starting to get dizzy from the kiss. Draco picked Ginny up and carried her up to her room. Neville watched them leave and became angry. _I'll get her even if I have to sell my soul to the devil to achieve it._ He thought and had an idea he would promises his services to Voldemort, for an exchange of Ginny Weasley, a sly smile creped across his face as he left her house. "I'll see you soon Virginia." He chuckled to himself.

*           *           *

Meanwhile Ginny and Draco were up stairs kissing. Draco placed her on to the bed and begun taking off her clothes. Ginny repeating the action. Draco kissed her more passionately and let go, to stare at the beautiful girl in front of him. _How did I ever earn her love?_ He thought.

            "Does this mean you'll marry me?" He asked. Ginny kissed him as an answer.

            "Yes, yes I'll marry you Draco Malfoy." 


End file.
